


Dawn of the Future

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Series: Studying Humanity [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up Talk, Cultural Differences, Different goals, F/M, Friendship, From tragedy to comedy, Humor, Love, Probably ooc, Support, This time things do not go Thrawn's way, Thrawn is the kind of best friend you don't want to have, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Maris wants to change her relationship with Thrawn and, all of a sudden, our favourite Chiss is faced with a situation he was not prepared for.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Eli Vanto, Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Studying Humanity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859278
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

****DAWN OF THE FUTURE****

ABOUT A YEAR LATER

Usually, Maris didn’t eat much for breakfast, but whenever she was with him, breakfast became her favorite meal. Along with bread and rolls, there were thin slices of cheese and ham, preserves, a boiled egg for each of them, lots of exotic fruit and the aroma of fresh coffee filled the air. The man knew how to indulge.

“You got a new painting,” Maris said and mustered the dark, modern-looking picture over the side-board.

He briefly looked up from his datapad.

“Yes. I got it a couple of months ago, at a Nabooian auction.”

“You were on Naboo?” Maris asked surprised. Usually, he spent most of his time in the Unknown Regions, or at least that’s what she thought. Not that he would discuss missions with her.

“Briefly.”

_What did she actually know about him? Very little..._

“So when will you leave again?”

“This afternoon.”

“Where to?”

“You know I cannot tell you.”

“And…. will you call me?”

“No, not this time.”

Maris played with her coffee mug. She was getting tired of this. She wasn’t a part of his life, she had tried, she really had, but it was like he had built a thick wall around him and did not want to let her through.

“But, if things go as planned, I will return in eight weeks. I have to give a speech at the Academy on the 8th and on the 9th I have an appointment at Kuat’s. We could meet then. For convenience's sake, I will stay at the `Grand Hotel´. I thought perhaps you like to join me there?”

“You want me to meet you in a _hotel room_?”

Maris studied the man opposite her. _For_ _convenience's_ _sake?_ Well, there were only so many rooms she could re-decorate before people would start asking questions. So he wanted to rent a hotel room now...

“Yes. I would deposit the second key card at the reception and we could have a good time.”

And suddenly she felt cheap. _What was she doing here?_

Maris put her face in her hands and sighed. She was his comfort woman. She had seen all the signs and had ignored them. She had made herself believe that they were only cautious and that, perhaps, he wanted to keep her save, to shield her from unwanted media attention, but it had been a year now. Secret meetings and passionate love-making and she had refused to think about the future because, as he had rightfully observed, she still had feelings for him.

“No.” Maris shook her head. “I will not sneak into your hotel room like… one of Palpatine’s court courtesans.”

He looked up from this roll and studied her face as if checking how serious she was.

“What made you say that? I never treated you like a courtesan.”

“Why? Because you never gave me money?”

Maris sighed and looked at the wall to avoid looking at him. _Perhaps he didn’t know. Perhaps her human emotions were just out of control._

“Sorry. That was unfair to you. But I feel….” _Yes, how did she feel? Used? Betrayed? She had no right to feel this way._ They had had a good time, many good times indeed, still, Maris painfully regretted having avoided `the talk´ after their first night. She sighed.

“This is my fault. You manipulated me into delaying any serious talk about us and I let it happen. But now I will make it quick and easy for the both of us: I still have feelings for you and I might even love you, or be able to fall in love with you again…. I want us to be together, I want a relationship.”

He wanted to say something, but she silenced him by raising her hand. “I know there’s no guarantee it will work, but still I’m willing to try.”

“If it were known that the two of us are in an intimate relationship, the life as you knew it would be over.”

“I know that there would be obstacles, but this is no life.” And there were positive sides too. They could do things together. Normal things like going on a date and her business might actually profit from their connection. A part of her felt guilty for the thought, but it was how it was. Still, he was right. She would have no private life anymore and she would become an attractive target for all of his numerous enemies.

“Why do that? What is your endgame? Marriage? Children?”

_Endgame? He made it sound like a strategic plan, whereas she just – wanted to be happy. And wasn’t that the goal of every living being? To be happy and be with the people you love?_

“Does it surprise you? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not 23 anymore and I’m not getting any younger. And is this such a bad thing? All I want is love and, if I’m lucky, a family, yes. Actually, my wishes are little, if not boring, compared to commanding large battleships and conquering worlds.” Maris got up and went over to his side. “I want that. But the true question here is: How do _you_ feel about me and what do _you_ want?”

“I’m already married.” He said then and Marris put her hands on her hips, slightly turning around. She wished she could say that she was surprised, but she wasn’t. He had avoided the topic like a Taunton the sun. Yes, deep down inside she had known he was.

“Not under Imperial law.” She said then. It was a stretch, but she could still try.

“But I am. I cannot have a second family. It would be illegal, immoral, and overall unforgivable.”

“And what about my needs and wishes?”

“I thought you were happy.”

Maris smiled.

“I was, for a while. But I want more.” She just wasn’t a woman for some happy nights. There were days when she had managed to make herself believe that she was happy. But she was not. This was not what she had dreamed about as a child. Yes, of course, she knew that life rarely turned out as one had hoped but - even Dubrak had offered her more! They had fought often, but never, ever had he repudiated her. They had had a good time together, inside and outside the bedroom. They had been friends and lovers and should she have had become pregnant, he would have been as good a father as he could. For all his numerous shortcomings, so far Rak had been the better partner.

“Things are more complicated than you know and I cannot simply divorce her.”

„Why not?“

„Because there is no such thing. A marriage is for life, it’s sacred.”

Maris laughed a humorless laugh.

“You don’t treat it like it’s sacred.”

“As with all things, there is a difference between theory and reality. But there is no divorce where I come from.” There was a short break. “If it is of any importance to you, between my wife and I, there is no relationship, not even friendship, we barely know each other. Marrying her was part of a promise I made a long time ago. You know that.”

Maris nodded. Yes, she remembered, and even back then, it had bothered her a lot more than it had him. He said that marriage was sacred, but in reality, it was _her_ who thought about it as something special. Something desirable. _She_ thought that marriage was sacred. Not him. Or perhaps marriage was a very different concept in Ascendancy.

“So this is what you offer me: A good time. No promises. No relationship. No children.” She shook her head. “Every man’s dream.” She whispered then.

“Don’t presume to know my dreams.”

Maris gaped at him. _Had it been meant to hurt her? Or did even he have regrets?_ She didn’t know. Thrawn had always been a hard man to read.

“Why does it matter to you what people, millions of parsecs away, think?”

The answer to that was easy because it still mattered. Because Grand Admiral Thrawn had never truly burned all the bridges to Csilla. They were still part of his big plan – whatever it was - and she was not.

“I made a promise.”

“We could be happy together." She did not need a piece of paper for that, if that bothered him. She just wanted to be a part of his life. No, she wanted to be the one for him. "Even with your wife on Csilla, we could still...”

“No. I cannot.” It sounded pretty final. “I am sorry. but it’s either this or nothing.”

Maris took a deep breath.

“I choose nothing then.”

Maris couldn’t believe she had actually done that. That she had been capable of it. As he had left her, all those years ago, she had felt like she was dying and now it was her, letting him go. They both had changed since then, perhaps they just weren’t meant to be together. The day surely hadn’t turned out as planned. When she had woken up this morning, this hadn’t been her plan at all! Maris barely realized what she was doing, when she packed her things and went to the door. She felt terrible but also proud that she had had the courage to say what had been on her heart for months. And now she knew. It was not what she had hoped, but now she knew that they had different plans for the future. _Gosh, she would cry her heart out as soon as she would be home._

Thrawn said something in the background, but she was unable to listen and threw a short goodbye over her shoulder, opened the door, and then crashed into something, no someone, warm.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, mam.” A young Human said.

Maris looked up and saw, no surprise there, an olive-green naval standard uniform. Whoever had chosen that colour, should be executed for fashion crimes. In it, even an attractive young man, like the one before her, didn’t look good.

He had light skin, brown hair and brown eyes and got all red in the face while kneeling down and helping her to pick up her things. Mostly brochures that had falling out of her bag and some makeup.

“Thank you.”

She did not need to turn around to know that Thrawn was standing right behind her.

“Lieutenant Vanto, this is Maris Ferasi, my…”

“…interior designer.” Maris finished quickly and then shook the man’s hand.

“Oh.” He looked up at Thrawn. “So, you want something new, Sir?”

“No.” Maris smiled broadly. “He is quite happy with the status quo. My suggestions didn’t find his approval.”

The Chiss smiled too.

“She just wanted too much.”

“Well, I was about to leave anyway. Mr. Vanto, it was nice meeting you.” Maris handed one of her business cards to Eli. “For you, just in case you ever feel the need for a change.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, I just sat down and wrote. There is no logic or plan, it just happened, and it’s out of character for sure. This would never happen. Anyway, I hope it’s entertaining.

Four weeks into their mission, they sat in his private quarters to talk. It had become some sort of Saturday evening ritual, a tradition going all the way back to their academy days, only that there were no clubs or restaurants here. Still, it was nice to have a friend on board, to be able to be a private person every now and then, even if they talked about their work a lot here too.

“This mission is a joke,” Eli said and finished his first beer. “Two brilliant Commanders couldn’t do it and now they send you. They just want to prove a point here. Everyone knows it.”

The Human lead back on the couch and shook his head. “I hate the way we are being used here and meanwhile, in the Unknown Regions, all hell breaks loose. All the work for nothing.”

“Except, if I succeed.”

“Which is unlikely. Unless you know something I don’t.”

Thrawn smiled and took another sip of beer himself.

“Perhaps.”

Suddenly Eli’s commlink beeped and a familiar smile appeared on his face. Oh dear, he had seen this before, on numerous occasions, all of which had ended with a very depressed Eli, too much alcohol and him not getting any sleep. Thankfully they did not have shared quarters anymore.

Enthusiastically, Eli typed something in his commlink, while radiating like a nuclear power plant.

“Eli?”

“Huh?”

“I asked who she is.”

“Sorry, I was distracted.”

Thrawn suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Typical. Once there was a woman in his life, Eli was not himself anymore. Private communications during missions were a dangerous distraction, especially for Humans. He had once suggested to outlaw them but had gotten no support whatsoever. 

“Well, I talked to Gary a couple of weeks ago, mostly about his family – he really suffers from not being able to see his daughter and somehow the conversation turned to me not even being able to form a stable relationship. And, honestly, he is right. I am …”

“Who is Gary?” Thrawn interrupted unceremoniously.

“One of the new stormtroopers.”

“The one who nearly destroyed hanger bay two?!”

Eli sighed heavily.

“Yes. That’s actually how we met. I had some questions concerning his report and, just to let you know, it was an accident and, as I said earlier, he’s not in a good place at the moment.”

“It was careless and unprofessional. He will leave the _Chimera_ as soon as we return to Coruscant.”

“Thrawn…”

“Your friend was lucky I was otherwise occupied when that `accident´ occurred.”

Eli shook his head.

“Your too hard on people sometimes.”

“And your too lenient. Not even a Governor can help you to get promoted if you don’t stop trying to be friends with everyone.”

“I don’t like telling people off and I don’t want to be promoted, Thrawn. This…..” He pointed at his rank bar, marking him as a Lieutenant-Commander of his majesties’ Imperial Navy. “Is your doing. You just showed up and somehow made me believe that…” Then he broke off. “It doesn’t really matter. It is how it is.”

“Becoming a supply officer would have been a waste of talent. I only compensated for your lack of self-esteem.” Thrawn said matter-of-factly.

Eli laughed.

“You might be surprised to hear this, but you and Gary, actually have one thing in common here, as both of you think that my lack of self-esteem hinders me to become the person I should be and while you somehow orchestrated a whole career change, my buddy Gary, restrained himself and just offered some friendly advice.”

Eli opened himself another beer and then reached for some crisps.

“I shudder to think what that might have been,” Thrawn said dryly, yet eyed Eli carefully. Deep down he was still angry at him. Eli was a good lieutenant and he seemed happy enough in his position, but Humans, in general, disliked not being in charge of their lives and the alcohol loosened his tongue. But he didn’t mind. He had seen Eli in a worse state and it was nice to have some normal conversation without the boundaries of rank and etiquette. 

“He told me the woman of my dreams would not suddenly stand in front of my door and that I had to do something to find her.” Eli took another huge gulp. “So we talked about possible candidates. Quickly we disqualified colleagues. I dated a colleague once and that didn’t end well.”

“I remember.”

“Yes. Well, next we created an account at one of these dating sites.”

Thrawn actually laughed quietly. “I wonder how that went.”

“In a nutshell: Terrible.” Eli started laughing. “It’s pretty much left-overs and people who look for sex.” He laughed again. “I wasn’t even online for five minutes and people already send me photos, in which you could see everything, except their heads.”

“Perhaps they think that’s not that important.”

“Probably not for what they’re after. Or they are all ugly.”

Now both of them laughed.

“Yeah, well it was pretty obvious that that was not a place to find a proper girlfriend.”

“I agree.”

“So when I went back to my room, I was desperate and drunk enough to actually call a woman who I had met before and I asked her out.”

“If you had asked for my advice instead, you could have spared yourself the `dating side´ detour.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m not asking the guy who had fewer dates than the janitor at the Academy.” Eli joked. “Plus, Gary and I had a good time answering some of those messages.” He laughed again. “You wouldn’t believe the crap some of them write.”

“Nor do I wish to know,” Thrawn said in his usual detached voice.

“Are you sure?” Eli asked provocatively and grinned over his now third beer. “I could create an account for you. Well-build, rich Nearhuman searches for a good-looking female under 25, preferably Human or Nearhuman, who wants to have some fun and is not looking for a serious relationship. Note: Only photos with heads. I guarantee you, you would have tones of private messages in no time.”

 _This might have been funny if it hadn’t reminded him of Maris._ _But there was no way he could know this._

So he forced a smile on his face and opened another bottle. _Perhaps they should switch to something stronger soon._

“But you are forgetting that you are the one who is searching for a companion, not me.”

“Right. And I think this time I might have found her. She could be the one.”

“I am happy to hear that for it would deem this the last conversation on this particular topic.”

Eli rolled his eyes and lifted his arms in a helpless gesture.

“You asked!”

“I guess I did.”

“Yes. And now, as my friend, you have to listen to the rest of it.” He took some more crisps. “Well, where to start: She is…very kind, beautiful, stands on her own two feet and – she knows about numbers!”

Thrawn couldn’t help but smile. _Eli and his numbers..._

“We chat a lot, which totally helps me. You know how shy I am around women and like this, I can take my time and think before answering. It takes away the pressure and like this, you really get to know each other before the first real date. And so far, she is… _perfect_.” He said and smiled dreamingly. “We talk about _so_ many things and we have _so_ much in common. When I talk about trading routes and hyperlanes, she knows them and when I talk about cargo and measures, she can relate. She actually worked in the conveyance business herself once. _Can you believe it?!_ I never had that before! Usually, I bore women with it, but when I told her about the `Vanto Lysatran Shipping Company´ she actually knew it! We both have rather liberal political views, we like bars, barbecues, and the beach, we watch the same holo shows and we believe in home and family.”

“Sounds almost too good to be true,” Thrawn said quietly. And in his experience, it usually was just that. But Eli was almost euphoric. 

“Doesn’t it? I could see her moving to Lysatra, joining the family business, starting a family. My parents would be overjoyed.”

_Joining the family business? Starting a family? As always Eli was a bit too involved in this. He barely knew the woman. Besides, he had other, more important plans for him._

“Considering your previous romantic endeavors, perhaps a slower, more thoughtful approach might be more beneficial?”

“Yes.” Eli got all red in the face again. “Of course, you’re right. And it’s probably not going to happen anyway.”

“I did not say that, just that you should take a step back, and perhaps look at it from a more rational point of view, before investing so much.”

“Yeah. I know. But I can’t help myself and I’m already nervous when I think about our first real date.”

“And when will that be?”

“The first week back on Coruscant. I already booked a table at the `Aska´.”

“I am unfamiliar with that place.”

“It’s a restaurant for `normal people´, but the food is good and it looks somewhat exotic and mysterious. Gary told me about it and I checked it out on the holonet.”

He was silent for a while.

“Do you think I should buy flowers? Or is that too old fashioned?”

“I think you should talk to Gary.”

“Do you bring flowers?”

“No.”

“I probably should get some then.”

_And what was that supposed to mean?!_

“It’s really you, I have to thank for, do you know that?”

“Me?” The Chiss asked with unhidden surprise.

“Yes, if it hadn’t been for you, I would never have met her.”

The Chiss tried hard to recollect all the memories that included him, Eli, and a female. _Commander Faro perhaps? No, Eli was not brave enough to ask his superior out and she was a colleague. Governor Pryce? No, love could not make that blind and she would have eaten the poor boy for breakfast. He was too far below her status to be even considered. The senator of Bakura perhaps? Or this blonde woman from the last Imperial Ball? But somehow all of that didn’t feel right._

“Who are you talking about?”

“You really have no idea, have you? Your interior designer. Miss Ferasi.”

_Stop. No. This was not happening. MARIS?!_

“After crashing into her that morning, I just couldn’t stop thinking about her. It felt like we were meant to be. And when I collected enough courage to call her, and mentally prepared for another round of making a complete fool of myself, she said `yes´. It was perfect. Like the Force wanted us to be together.”

_No, the Force just hates me._

“What is it?” Eli asked. “You look…. _weird_.”

“Nothing. I’m just surprised. I thought Miss Ferasi was … seeing someone else.”

“No. And even if, there is no ring on her finger.”

“That does not mean the person isn’t taken.”

“She is not taken, ok?” Eli put his bottle back on the table. “I know you have seen me lovesick and heartbroken and you probably don’t want to see it again, but I really need some support here. You are my best friend, just give this a chance ok? That’s all I ask for.”

_He had not seen this coming. This was not good. It did not benefit any of his plans, at all. It was – a disaster._

“And I want you to help me to get through that date.”

“No way. Ask Gary.”

_And if we’re lucky, he will blow it up just like hanger bay two._

**TBC**

**A/N:** By the way, if you don't know who Gary the stormtrooper is, just google him and enjoy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First of all, _a big `thank you´ to coffeeberry for the inspiration. The idea was too good to pass it by. And now: Enjoy._ _J_

Usually, such conversations were a troublesome part of being Eli’s friend, he just had had to live through them. He had never been interested in _any_ of his romantic endeavors, but his Human friend had always felt the need to share them and, for what it was worth, it had at least given him a brief idea about the differences between Chiss and Human `courtship´. Still, usually, the best part about these talks had been their end. Today was different though. Today he was _very much_ interested in how Eli’s _`date´_ had gone. Truth to be told, he had not even been able to sleep much last night. _Why? Because he had had a bad conscience?_ _No, that was just – ridiculous!_ Well, Eli was his friend… But Maris and Eli were, in fact, not a good pair. First of all, Eli was an Imperial officer serving on a Star Destroyer and Maris was a pacifist. Maris had a sense of aesthetics and art that was totally lost on Eli and both of them always chose the wrong partners – so why should this be any different? They might not see it right now, but in the long run, he did them a favor. Like this, they would spare themselves perhaps years of dating and a painful breakup. It was not like he had done it to _hurt_ them. Nothing could be further from the truth, yet… it should have hurt at least a little and to his bewilderment, no one had called him yet to tell him about the total disaster of their date. And Eli was late.

The door beeped and Eli rushed in.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

“No need to apologize, this is a private meeting.”

“Still - I hate being late.”

With that, Eli threw himself on the couch again, on his usual place.

Thrawn suppressed the urge to ask about the date. _It would look suspicious if he would appear to be too interested._

Tonight, they settled for some Namba patties and Florvish ale.

“This looks great! I’m starving.” Eli said before he gripped the remote to check out the shock ball results on the Holo TV.

“Frack.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing. My team just sucks this year.”

“If you would root for another team, your mood might improve.” The Chiss studied the screen. “The `Harpan Harpies´ for example seem to win quite often.”

“Thrawn – that is the ` _enemy_ ´.”

“And _that…._ “ He pointed at Eli. “…. is the kind of killer instinct I would like to see on the shooting range.”

Eli made a face when the Chiss reminded him of his poor results. He wasn’t a bad shot. He clearly wasn’t as good as a death trooper, but usually, he could shoot straight, last week however...

“I was distracted.”

“I know.”

 _If the Force was with him, Eli would start talking right away._ It wasn’t.

“So, how was it?”

The Human held his beer with both hands, let his head sink, and then shock it.

“A part of me does not even want to talk about it....It was a _total_ and _utter_ disaster.”

_So far so good._

“I am sorry to hear that. What happened?”

_He had a very good idea of what had happened, but it was always nice to know how close he had been to the truth._

“She was _allergic_ to the flowers, Thrawn! Can you imagine _that!_ Of all the flowers to pick? You see there is only one chance for a first impression and I totally blew it! Everything was perfect: She looked _so pretty_ and the restaurant had this _romantic feeling_ to it, you know? And the food was _unbelievable_ – but – Sith, I still can’t believe it - We didn’t even make it through the first course and her face became all swollen!!!”

_That shouldn’t have happened…_

“Her face became swollen? How many flowers did you give her?”

“A whole flower bouquet. You know one of those baskety ones.”

“You brought a whole basket?!”

_Who in his right mind would show up on the first date with a whole basket of flowers?! Eli. Eli might just do a thing like this._

“Yes, and it was terrible! How could I know that she would be allergic to them? I mean what are the chances?”

_Low. Except if there was someone with less than noble intentions and access to her medical records._

“And she didn’t know either! Apparently, these Moonflowers you suggested are related to Shimsa flowers and to those she is very allergic. At least that’s what the doctor said.”

“You had to see a doctor?”

“Yes. It was so terrible, Tharwn! Maris could barely see, so I brought her to the hospital and the people there were a catastrophe! At first, we had to wait for two hours and then we had this Mon Calamari doctor who could barely speak Basic! No offense here! I’m not a racist!!!” Eli raised his hands and then pointed at Thrawn. “You are my best friend and you are an alien, but that guy. A total disaster! Anyway, in the end, Maris got an injection and had to stay overnight.”

Eli took a large sip of ale and Thrawn suppressed a sigh. _Now he DID feel guilty, but only a little. Maris was fine now and in the end his plan had worked. Mission accomplished._

Eli now restarted cutting his meat.

“But, looking on the bright side, we did spend the night together.”

Thrawn nearly choked on his drink and Eli laughed.

“No, it wasn’t as good as that, but I stayed at the hospital. Just to make sure that she was alright. These days, if you have no one at your side at the hospital, you’re done for. I tell you the people there are totally overworked and underpaid. Even if they wanted to, they couldn’t do a better job.”

“So I have heard,” Thrawn said, just to add something to the conversation while is mind worked overtime. _This had not been part of the plan…_

“She said it wasn’t my fault and that it was very nice of me to stay.”

_The meat tasted like cardboard._

“That it would show that I would care and stuff. But I’m not sure. She probably just said that to make me feel better…. She left this morning to Corellia and I will probably never see her again, right? I mean, I poisoned her on our first date!!! Who could possibly forgive that?”

Thrawn choked down his ale. _Maris. Under these circumstances, Maris would totally forgive him. He would be her bloody hero in shining armor. Taking her to the hospital… Staying the night… Eli always overdid things!_

“Do you think I should call her?”

“No.” _That had probably come out too quickly_. The Chiss sighed.

“She probably needs some time to rest after this and you should avoid appearing desperate.”

“But I _poisoned her_! I think I will call her.”

_How could this have happened? He wasn’t used to plans failing. It was wrong and - unnatural. It just – shouldn’t have happened!_

“Believe me you do not wish to call her right now. It is 2 am on Corellia.”

“Wow! Do you know the time of every planet? That’s awesome! How late is it on Mandalore?”

_Was he drunk already?_

Thrawn checked the bottles on the table. He shouldn’t be, or he had already started without him, which was a good possibility, considering the circumstances.

“Eli?”

“You could take part in one of those Holo shows like `I bet I can….´ or `Prove me wrong´”

_It would be a long evening..._

**TBC**


End file.
